1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-use pivotally-supporting portion structure and a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a pivotally-supporting portion structure for suspension, there is known a structure wherein a tubular bushing is inserted into the inside of an end portion of a cylindrical portion to be pivotally supported, and the portion to be pivotally supported is fastened to a support portion by a bolt that constitutes a connecting shaft in a state where an end portion of the portion to be pivotally supported is covered with an annular sealing member and a plate member that holds the sealing member (see JP-A-2008-179323, for example).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure, a sealing member is merely resiliently fitted on an end portion of a portion to be pivotally supported. Hence, it may be the case that other parts are brought into contact with the sealing member so that the sealing member is removed at the time of assembling a vehicle. This results in increased labor for assembly of the vehicle. Furthermore, when a structure for engaging the sealing member is newly adopted, the pivotally-supporting portion structure becomes complicated and, thus, may increase the costs.